Autumn Rains
by sharpienator
Summary: Sakura leaves Sasuke for a better person. NaruSaku.
1. Intro

OMG! Sharpie is getting off her lazy bum and trying to make a fanfic! Yayz! I hope you will comment and review! Luff Sharpie.

Naruto © of Kishimoto, and will never belong to me, if it did, things would be very different.


	2. New Hope

Sasuke and Sakura don't belong to me; they belong to Kishimoto.

(Sakura's POV) 

"Sakura why were you flirting with him!?"

"You know very well I wasn't flirting with him!"

"Yes you were!"

"Sasuke how could you think that!"

Slap. I felt the sting of were he slapped me on the cheek. "I'm leaving." he said, and stormed out the door way. I walked to my study and filed through some papers until I found what I was looking for, a piece of paper that I had written on, telling Sasuke how I was leaving and never coming back. I had written it about a month ago, but never got up the courage to finally leave him. I folded it up and put it next to the kitchen sink before packing my backpack with my belongings, which wasn't very much considering I was currently taking residence in the Uchiha's house. Outside it was starting to drizzle, Sasuke was probably going to catch a cold and come down with a fever, and that's what he deserved. I started sprinting off as fast as my feet would take me, "He could be back soon…" I thought, I didn't know exactly where I was going, I just ran.

I soon found myself at the door of a familiar residence. I pressed the doorbell and it chided, the thunder rolled through my ears, as the rain dripped off of the overhang. "Hello?" a boy asked cracking the door open. "Oh! Sakura-chan!" he said propping the door completely open. "Hi Naruto…" I said unsurely. "Come in!" he said gesturing to the warm apartment., I stepped inside, staying quiet. "Come one Sakura-chan, make yourself comfy." He said sitting down on the couch, I sat down and sighed. "So what's up." He said, automatically knowing something was wrong. "I'm giving up on Sasuke." I said gingerly touching my cheek were he striked me. Naruto frowned slightly. "Why" he asked. "We just weren't working out." I said, not wanting him to know the truth. "Oh." he said, all knowingly. "Want some ramen?" "Is that all you eat" "Pretty much." He said with a grin. "Then sure." I said smiling. "You know…" he said while stewing up the ramen "I'm free this Friday if you want to…" I smiled "Go somewhere?" I said finishing his sentence. "Yeah…" he said, a blush striking it's way across his cheeks. "Sure." I said, reclining in the couch, silently grinning at the ceiling.


	3. Paper Lanterns

Everything in here doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Kishimoto. Except for Shi, who I have made myself.

(Sakura's POV)

Friday rolled around faster than expected, I actually stayed away from Sasuke for the most part, whenever he saw me he always glared daggers at me though, I returned fire, and it would normally end with us turning our heads and 'hmph'-ing loudly. I had no idea were Naruto and I were going, probably that Ichiraku place. I arrived at his house and rang the doorbell, despite it being dusk, it was unusually clear, not a cloud in the sky. I heard feet thudding against the ground and the door flung open. "Oh, hi Sakura-chan!" she blond said in a rush. "Hi Naruto." I spoke, extending my arm out to him. "Oh, that's right, our date!" he said freaking out slightly. "Oh, so you forgot?" I said playfully punching him in the arm. "Oh no, it's just been really busy lately and-" I cut him of there "It doesn't matter, come on." We walked down the ramp as a couple of the lanterns lit up one by one and the street started to blossom with couples. "So where are we going?" I questioned. He stayed silent for a moment, I could tell the cranks and knobs in his brain were turning. "It's a surprise!" he then said, slightly to loud as we got a plate of stares served to us. "Great." I thought as I noticed a certain abusive obsidian haired boy standing at a fish stand, luckily we passed him, and I also noticed we had passed the Ichiraku ramen shop. "Naruto, weren't we going to Ichiraku's?" "Nope" he replied. I silently stared into the distance wondering were else he ever ate.

SO what did you guys think? Ok? Bad? Good? Please keep commenting!


End file.
